I Will Be There
by Fae'sFlower
Summary: "How can you be sure?" "Do you doubt me?" "Of course not." "Do you love me?" "I… yes, I… love you." After a night in the forest, Fiyero tries to convince Elphaba of something very important and maybe, just maybe, she'll believe him. Fiyeraba. Oneshot.


**Oh my Oz, everyone! Can you believe that I'm a fervid Fiyeraba shipper and I haven't done an 'As Long As Your Mine' scene oneshot yet? Shame on me, but here it is!**

* * *

If Fiyero Tigulaar had known that running away with Oz's most wanted fugitive would have been this much trouble, he would have thought his plan to run away with her more thoroughly. He considered doing it under the cover of night, which he now regretted not doing, but instead, he announced it to the Wizard of Oz and to Glinda. Glinda. The ex-captain bit his lip. He didn't mean to hurt his friend. He just could never bring himself to tell her the real reason he was searching for Elphaba. He wanted her back. Oz, why was he so brainless sometimes? What was he thinking, dragging Elphaba into the woods like this? He wasn't thinking. _That's_ what happened. Now, they both laid on the forest floor, wrapped in each other's arms, and most of their clothes discarded off to the side. He looked down and realized that he was only wearing his underclothes and sighed.

He felt a drop of rain hit his forehead and he looked up just as it started to downpour. Elphaba stirred in his arms and slowly opened her eyes and closed them against the rain. It was still dark, but Elphaba could just barely make out the prince's face. "Yero?"

When the prince didn't respond, Elphaba slowly pushed herself up and looked at him. "Yero?"

The prince's lack of response began to worry the green girl and she looked down, realizing what they had done. "Fiyero, please look at me."

Fiyero blinked, but didn't redirect his gaze to Elphaba. The green girl, blinking back tears, scooted away and took shelter under a nearby tree.

The prince finally managed to snap out of his musings and saw Elphaba. "Fae, what are you doing?" He scooted over to her and lightly touched her arm. "Fae?"

"Don't touch me," Elphaba whispered, pulling away.

"Elphaba, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I knew it was a mistake. It was all one, big mistake."

"What was?"

Elphaba slowly lifted her troubled gaze to the prince and bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Fae, for what?"

"For you loving me. For you leaving Glinda for me. For…"

Fiyero cut her off with a kiss. "Fae, you have nothing to apologize for. I wanted to come with you."

"You should have stayed in the Emerald City with Glinda. You never should have followed me," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

"If I had stayed with Glinda, I wouldn't have been happy. I followed you because I want to be with you, Fae."

"You say that now, but once things start to get hard…"

"I'll be right there by your side."

"And then if one of us gets caught…"

"I won't blame you for anything."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you because of me." Elphaba hung her head and curled deeper into herself, unsure if Fiyero actually meant the words he said.

"I love you, Elphaba."

Elphaba's head snapped up. "You… what?"

"I love you," Fiyero repeated, pulling Elphaba against him and kissing her hair.

Elphaba shook her head. "Don't say things you don't mean."

"I do mean it. You're a very special girl, Elphaba. A very special girl who looked past my façade and saw the real, unhappy me."

"You were unhappy," Elphaba admitted, smiling softly at the memory.

"And if I continued to stay in the Emerald City, I would go back to being unhappy. And it wasn't very fun."

Elphaba chuckled softly.

"I'm happy with you, Fae. I'll continue to stay by your side, no matter what. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Elphaba asked.

Fiyero wiped the rain droplets from her forehead and pulled her close again. "Do you doubt me?"

"Of course not."

"Do you love me?"

Elphaba blinked. "I… yes, I… love you."

"Then that's all we need."

"We need more than that, Yero."

"All we need is our love for each other, Fae. We'll get through this together, I promise."

Elphaba was silent for a moment. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"… Loving me?"

Fiyero understood what she meant. "Of course not. Do you regret loving me?"

"No," Elphaba said after a brief, unsure pause.

The captain smiled and pulled the emerald witch against him, stroking her wet hair. _"In the night that falls at moonrise, in the rhythm of the rain, in the miracle of ordinary days,"_ he sang softly into her ear. _"In the hush of night, I will be in the whispers of lovers everywhere, you will find me there."_ He gently pushed himself up onto his knees, still hugging Elphaba, who was now leaning against his chest, close. _"In the rustle of a curtain, in the bustle of the world, in a thousand little unexpected ways. When you lift your gaze, I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shinning everywhere."_ He kissed her hand and smiled at her. _"I will be there, beside you, through the lonely nights that fall. So, close your eyes, remember my embrace. I will be there, like mercy, I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there."_

Elphaba smiled, slowly relaxing in her lover's embrace. For a moment, she felt at peace. She was no longer running for her life, hiding and sleeping in the forest, with a plus-one following her. The rain pelted against their skin, soaking through their clothes, but she didn't care. She had Fiyero, and that was all she needed. _"In a language never spoken, live the promises we've made. In the endless love that owned me, heart and soul. In the certainty, I will be true and as near as my next breath, you will find me there,"_ she sang, gazing into Fiyero's dark blue eyes. " _In the echo of the ocean, in the hunting of the wind, in mysterious, extraordinary ways. Through the darkest sky, I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shinning everywhere. I will be there, beside you, through the lonely nights that fall. So, close your eyes, remember my embrace. I will be there, like freedom, I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there. In the hover quarter."_

 _"In the stone and mortar,"_ Fiyero sang passionately against her lips.

 _"In the star that we both share,"_ they sang together, still gazing into each other's eyes.

 _"In the sound of laughter,"_ Elphaba sang.

 _"Now and ever after,"_ Fiyero smiled.

They pulled each other close as they sang together. _"Look for me, I will be there. I will be there, beside you, through the lonely nights that fall. So, close your eyes…"_

 _"Remember my embrace,"_ Fiyero sang.

 _"Remember my embrace,"_ Elphaba echoed.

 _"I will be there…"_

 _"Will be there…"_

 _"Like justice. I will find you through it all,"_ they sang together.

Fiyero kissed her neck. _"This do I swear…"_

 _"This do I swear…"_

 _"I will be there,"_ Fiyero promise.

 _"This do I swear, I will be there,"_ Elphaba said, meaning the words with every fiber of her being.

 _"This do I swear, I will be there."_

They were both soaked to the bone by this point, but neither of them cared as they held the other close.

"I never want this moment to end," Elphaba whispered.

"It doesn't have to," Fiyero said.

Elphaba was silent for a moment, before she whispered uncertainly, "Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"If you could take back tonight…"

"Don't even go there. We've been over this, Fae. I. Love. You. I would never take back tonight. Not in a billion years."

Elphaba allowed herself to remain cradled Fiyero's arms soon fell asleep. "You're beautiful," she heard Fiyero whisper.

She scoffed. "You don't have to lie to me."

"Elphaba…"

"I'm serious."

"It's not lying. It's looking at things another way."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but continued to drift off to sleep in her love's arms. When she woke, the sun was just beginning to rise. She looked over at Fiyero and realized that he was already awake. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you sleep?"

"A little bit. You?"

"I can't remember the last time I slept so peacefully."

Fiyero gently loosened his grip around the green girl and allowed her to get up and stretch.

"We should leave soon. The Gale Force might already be on our trail," Elphaba said as she picked up her hat and broom.

Fiyero nodded and went to retrieve his clothes, which were still wet and covered in a bit of mud. He looked over and saw Elphaba looking a bit worried as she looked up at the sky. "Hey."

She looked up at him.

"Everything is going to be alright. I promise."

"Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"Of course," Fiyero said, nodding as he kissed her. "Who said that I don't like being on the run? It get's very exciting."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It's one of the perks of being in love with a commotion."

Fiyero smiled softly and took Elphaba's hat from her and gently placed it on her head. "I know."

Elphaba nodded and held out her broom. "Quick! Get on!"

Unlike the blonde, Fiyero quickly hopped onto the broom and Elphaba climbed on in front of him. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Elphaba nodded and kicked off the ground, sending them both into the air. Fiyero gently tightened his grip around the green girl, enjoying the feeling of her hair against his face. He softly kissed the back of her neck and Elphaba made a soft moaning sound in the back of her throat.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked when Elphaba quieted, meaning that she was thinking hard about something.

"It's just… for the first time… I feel… wicked," she smirked, throwing her head back and cackling.

* * *

 **This was supposed to be up for my second fanficaversary, which was August 3rd, but I didn't have it ready in time. Virtual cupcakes with pink and green icing to everyone who reviews for this special occasion.**

 **Song Used:**

 ** _'I Will Be There'_** **by Mark Seibert and Willemijn Verkaik**


End file.
